Wrong Again
by Silver Elf Child
Summary: Eighth story in the Raptor Saga. Something is haunting Wind Chaser as E.O.'s plans continue to go her way. What happens when the Predacon's get more reinforcements? Will the Maximals ever get the upper hand in this war?


Disclaimer: Hasbro owns the Beast Wars and it's characters. I own the Raptor Gang and the New Maximal's. God owns me. Martina McBride owns Wrong Again'.

A/N1: This is the eighth story in the Raptor Saga. WOW I'm already on eight! The answers to all your questions will be answered in this story, and then I'll also give you a few new ones to ponder about as my plot thickens. The Maximal's and the Raptors are in for a big surprise when the Predacon's get some more reinforcements. Will the Maximal's ever get the upper hand in this war?

A/N2: Thanks to Flyby Stardancer for the only review for I'm a Survivor'. Hey Lynx, it's good to have you back on ff.net. Don't worry, you'll come up with more great stuff for us to read. I know that you're going to get by. Thanks for the advice about what I should do with my new Maximal's. I'll keep it in consideration when I write chapter 12. Wow, I'm almost done posting all the stories I wrote last year. Yikes! What will I do if I can't come up with anything new? I also want to take this opportunity to thank Agent A.T., Nurannoiel T.I.M.E., Crazy Cat, and rx79guntank for reviewing The Draft. By the way rx79guntank what does WTF stand for? Does anybody know what that means? I'm computer illiterate.

Wrong Again

By Silver Elf Child

It was night and all was quiet aboard the Axalon. The Maximal's were all sound asleep except Rattrap, who was on scanner duty, and Wind Chaser, who was finishing paper work. She preferred to do paper work in the dead of the night. No one to bother her, no Predacon attacks, no noise, no movement, no Optimus, no feelings of dread. Then all of a sudden it hit her. She looked up from what she was doing and looked around the room.

"I swear I thought," she said to herself. "What am I thinking everyone is asleep," she said as she shook her head and dismissed the sudden awkward feeling.

She went back to her work, but couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her. She got up and went to the door and looked into the corridor. No one was there.

"I must be imagining things."

She proceeded back to the desk to finish her paper work when she heard an eerie voice. "I'm coming for you."

Wind Chaser shot up from her bed and looked around terrified.

"Just a dream, just a dream," she repeats over and over to calm herself.

"What's wrong Wind Chaser?" asked a sleepy Fire Dancer.

"Nothing, just a nightmare."

"Are you sure, that's the fifth one this week?"

"Yes I'm fine. Just go back to sleep."

The next morning a concerned Fire Dancer went to see Optimus. 

"Enter."

The door opened and Fire Dancer walked into Optimus Primal's office. "Fire Dancer!" he said half surprised to see her. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't know."

"Then why the worried face?"

"Its Wind Chaser... she hasn't been herself lately."

"How so?"

"Well... the last five nights she's been having nightmares. She won't tell me anymore then that, but they have her spooked."

"Do you want me to ask her about them?"

"No. Just keep an eye on her."

"You do know that she has been avoiding me."

"I know, but she has me worried."

"I'll try... is there anything else?"

"Nope, that's all."

The next few weeks Optimus kept a close eye on Wind Chaser. If she went out on missions, they were easy safe ones. One day after getting yet another slag assignment Wind Chaser had enough. Angrily she confronted Optimus in the hall. "What's up with all the slag assignments?!"

"What?" asked a startled Optimus, who was discussing battle strategies with Dinobot.

"WHAT is it with giving me slag assignments?!"

"Excuse me, Dinobot, can we talk about this in my office, Wind Chaser?"

"NO!"

"Wind Chaser in my office NOW!" ordered Primal.

Once Optimus closed the door Wind Chaser exploded, "How dare you!"

"How dare I?" he scoffed. "How dare I? What do you think you're doing yelling at me in front of my troops!"

"How dare you treat me like a child! I don't need to be treated like some human's breakable china doll. Remember that I am an experienced captain of a star ship. I have commanded more ships then you ever have or WILL!"

Optimus ignored the insult and addressed her accusations. "I'm not treating you like a child."

"Yes you are! You're sending me on slag assignments! Why?"

Optimus sighed heavily, closed his optics and tried to find the right words.

"Well?"

"Fire Dancer asked me to keep an eye on you. I can only do that if you stay close to base."

"WHAT?! Why on Cybertron would she have any reason to be worried about me?"

"You haven't been yourself lately."

"And you have?"

"Let me finish. Fire Dancer said that you have been having a reoccurring nightmare that has been haunting you even during the day."

"They are just nightmares. Just minor fears. Nothing to get excited about."

"True, but they are interfering with your duties."

"Optimus!"

"It's either take the assignments I give you or I take you off active duty."

"What! You can't! I won't let you. I gave up my command freely and I will take it back if I have to!"

"You can't. I have already briefed your troops about the situation. They have all agreed not to follow any of your orders unless I agree with them first."

"You can't do that!"

"I can and will."

"But"

"I am ordering you to get a physical and a mental evaluation before you can come back to active duty."

"This is bull $%!&"

Optimus turned from Wind Chaser and activated his com, "Rhinox can you please report to my office."

~ On my way~

"I'm not going through this humiliation," Wind Chaser said indignantly and started to walk out.

"You can't leave."

"Oh yeah, watch me!"

Wind Chaser tried to leave, but the door would not open. "What the?!"

"I locked the controls you cannot leave until Rhinox gets here to escort you to the med lab."

She turned and gave him an angry look.

"Wind Chaser this is for your own good. If you would just calm down and cooperate it would be all over. This is just probably nothing. Once the test results come back and say everything is fine you can go back to active duty."

"And if they're not fine?"

"I don't expect to find anything wrong. This is just precautionary."

"Fine."

******************************************************

"Demadex how are the tests coming?"

"The crews physicals are all complete."

E.O. looked over the report before looking up at him, "interesting.... So all the crew is in perfect health?"

"Yes Sir."

"And we only have one anomaly, which can be explained."

"Yes Sir."

"Good, how long do you think the anomaly has been there?"

"Maybe a month, maybe less."

E.O. gave a mischievous smile before dismissing Demadex with, "that will be all."

As Demadex left the room Razor Claw ran in between his legs. Demadex turned and laughed at the young raptor before closing the door and proceeding to his lab. 

"Why are you smiling Mamma?"

"Because I have good news," E.O. said as she pulled her daughter into her lap and shared the good news.

******************************************************

Wind Chaser had been pacing her quarters for two megacycles after taking the tests. She was impatiently awaiting Rhinox's report.

"Calm down, Chaser, everything will be all right," soothed Fire Dancer.

"But what if something is wrong?"

"What can be wrong?"

"I don't know, I just have a feeling that I'm not going to like the results."

Just then Rhinox knocked at the door and the two girls jumped.

"Come in," Wind Chaser squeaked. She cleared her throat as Rhinox entered. He fidgeted in place and fingered the report quietly. Wind Chaser picked up on his apprehension and asked, "is everything all right?"

"Well here's the results," he said as he handed her the report. She looked it over eagerly and was relieved at the findings until she got to the last test. Rhinox had underlined bolded the text, and highlighted it to get her attention. She looked up at him with disbelief and horror.

"How can this be?"

"I don't know. We should run some more tests."

"When can we get started?"

"Now is a good time."

"Then lets go!"

Wind Chaser placed the report on the counter and left with Rhinox. Fire Dancer jumped up and looked the report over. When she reached the last test result she dropped the report and whispered, "no."

*******************************************************

Somewhere in space a Predacon military ship is cruising the galaxy.

"Ship scanners have locked onto the Star Gazer's transwarp signature, Sir."

"Good! Follow it. I knew our spark broken captain would lead us to our quarry sooner or later."

*******************************************************

Rhinox finished administering the final test on Wind Chaser and started to put the equipment away.

"How long till you get the results?"

"I'll have them in a few cycles, so if you want to wait, it shouldn't be much longer."

Wind Chaser sat down and waited for the results. Rhinox emerged from the back lab with the result just as Optimus came barging into the front door to the lab, "Rhinox I need you to Wind Chaser? What's wrong?"

Wind Chaser took the report from Rhinox and was crestfallen when she read the same result. She looked at Rhinox who shrugged. She turned to Optimus who gave her a concerned look.

"Have you told him?" she asked Rhinox.

"Tell me what?"

"No, I thought that it would be better if it came from you."

"What's wrong?" Optimus asked desperately.

Wind Chaser handed him the report and sat down. She covered her face with her hands embarrassed at what Optimus would think. Primal looked at the report before looking at Rhinox with astonishment. Rhinox shrugged his shoulders and made himself busy with other experiments in the room. Optimus walked over to Wind Chaser, sat down and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry I'm here with you in this."

"Thanks, I'm going to need all the support I can get."

"Do you want to keep this quiet?"

"No I think its best everyone knows so there are no surprises later."

"I guess your right," Optimus laughed.

"Oh and Optimus I think its best that I am taken off active duty for a while."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, this is bigger then I thought. I just need some time to get adjusted to it first."

*******************************************************

The Maximals were assembled the next morning in the command center.

"So big banana why the emergency meeting?" asked Rattrap.

"Once everyone settles down, and we will get started," Optimus stated flatly.

Everyone quieted down and gave Optimus their undivided attention.

"We are going to have to make some more adjustments to the active duty roster," he began. "I am taking Wind Chaser off active duty until further notice."

"WHAT! You can't do that!" exclaimed Thunder Racer.

"Why?" asked Rocksore.

"NO WAY!" shouted Cheetra.

"Just because you two are not getting along right now doesn't mean you should punish her for it," said Kuma.

"Calm down everyone," soothed Wind Chaser. "I asked to be taken off."

"But why?" asked Cheetra. "You can't."

"Just because I'm not on active duty doesn't mean I won't have any say in what is going on around here."

"Then why be taken off active duty," questioned Thunder Racer.

"Well do you want to tell them Optimus?" she asked uncomfortably.

Optimus cleared his throat, "Maximals, Wind Chaser is being taken off active duty due to health reasons."

"What kind of health reasons?" asked Rocksore skeptically.

Wind Chaser smiled, "because..." but before she can finish Fire Dancer blurted out, "She's going to have a baby!"

"A BABY!" everyone exclaimed.

"Thanks, Fire Dancer," Wind Chaser said under the commotion.

"Hey you two were taking too long. I couldn't take the suspense any longer," she said with a laugh.

Soon after Wind Chaser was taken off active duty the nightmares stopped. Optimus, Wind Chaser, and Rhinox spent quite a bit of time devising strategies and planning the new arrival.

"Wow I can't believe she's having a baby," said Cheetra.

"Yeah, who do you think the father is?" asked Cheetor.

"Hello, isn't it obvious? Its Primal!"

"Oh," Cheetor said with a look of dismay.

"Why the sad face?" asked Cheetra.

"No reason."

"I know, you're afraid that the baby will get all of Optimus' attention and he'll forget about you."

"No I'm not; why should I care?"

"I'm not stupid Cheetor. Everyone knows you look up to him like he's your father."

"So."

Cheetra laughed, "your cute when you're angry."

Cheetor gave her a puzzled look as she ran away laughing.

*******************************************************

"Sir we lost the signal."

"What!"

"The ships signal is gone."

"How can it be gone?"

"I don't now it just is."

"Can you still tack it to where its last coordinates were?"

"Yes."

"Good. Alert me when we intercept those coordinates."

"Yes Sir!"

*******************************************************

Several months later

The Predacons and Raptors are assembled at the Predicon base to prepare for an assault on the Maximal's.

"All raptors present and accounted for Sir," saluted Demetrius.

"Good," said E.O. flatly.

"Well done," said Megatron "we will converge on the Maximal base in one megacycle. You and your raptors will attack from the north while we attack from the south."

"Ahh, a cross fire. Sounds good," E.O. said with a laugh.

"Exactly!"

"Well, we'll see you and victory in a megacycle."

"Ahh yes, victory and then the conquest of Cybertron."

The group departed and went their separate ways to prepare for the ensuing battle.

*******************************************************

The morning's foggy mist still lay low in the valley as the sun's rays started to peak over the mountain ridge. All was calm and the day promised to be a beautiful one. Wind Chaser was sitting in her room watching the sunrise with Optimus. The two had promised each other to watch the sun rise at least once a week, and the sun set every night.

"It's amazing. Something so simple can be so magnificent."

"I know," Optimus said as he looked at her practically drooling.

"Stop that," she laughed as she nudged him with her elbow.

"I can't, once a week I get to wake up to the most beautiful sight in the world."

"And that is?"

"You."

"Your pathetic."

"I know."

"Hey what's that?"

"What's what?"

"Made you look," she laughed.

"Will you two keep it down, some of us are still trying to sleep," groaned Fire Dancer.

"Sorry Fire Dancer," Wind Chaser apologized.

Suddenly, like lightning from a clear blue sky, an explosion rocked the ship. Fire Dancer fell out of bed as Optimus and Wind Chaser are thrown to the floor.

"What the ?!" shouted Fire Dancer.

"Maximals report to the command center at once," Optimus ordered over his com.

The three raced to the command center to meet the others.

"Status report," ordered Optimus as he entered the room.

"Oh man, we're being attacked on two sides boss monkey," exclaimed Rattrap.

"They've got us in a cross fire," stated Rogue.

"Everyone outside now," ordered Optimus. He then added, "except Wind Chaser and Cheetor."

"Why me big bot?!"

"Someone has to stay here with Wind Chaser."

"Man, this is not fare," Cheetor wined as he sat down and hung his head.

"Don't worry Cheetor," Wind Chaser said as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "You can still help out by manning the ships guns."

"All right!"

"Like, I always say, we're all going to die," wined Rattrap.

"Then have fun doing so," waved Wind Chaser.

Rattrap cast her an angry glare, which earned him a slap upside the head from Optimus. The Maximals were at a tactical disadvantage. Before they even started to fire they were pinned down by the crossfire. Every time they tried to counter, their adversaries would come up with a sneaky under handed counter attack.

"Their getting slaughtered out there," Wind Chaser exclaimed.

"They just took out gun number five!" shouted Cheetor.

"How many guns left?"

"None."

"Great!" Wind Chaser said sarcastically.

"What are we going to do?"

"Go on the offensive, come on we're going outside!"

"But"

"Trust me Cheetor, I know what I'm doing."

"But the.."

"No buts. If we don't help the others then we're all dead."

"Okay, but you have to promise to keep safe."

"Always do.... Oh and by the way if you get yourself slagged I will never forgive you, so you have to keep safe as well."

Cheetor gave her a big smile, "always do."

"Sure you do," she laughed "but don't do it for me, but for Optimus. I don't think he could go on if you were to die."

Cheetor gave her a puzzled look.

Wind Chaser laughed at his expression, "you mean more to him then he lets on. He's just like that. That's why he's so hard on you."

Cheetor smiled and cocked his blaster. Wind Chaser and Cheetor then proceed down the exit chute and joined the battle outside.

"Wind Chaser, what are you doing out here?" questioned Rocksore.

"Leading a counter attack, follow me!"

Rocksore, Cheetor, Fire Dancer, and Kuma crawled after Wind Chaser.

"We need to get behind either the Predacons or the Raptors."

"I vote for the raptors," said Cheetor.

"Why the raptor's?" asked Kuma.

"I kinda know a few of them," Cheetor said sheepishly.

"Then the Raptor's it is," said Wind Chaser.

The five some made their way towards the Raptor's position. They did not notice the Predacon warship decloak above them. As soon as they were clear of the Predacon's fire from ground level, they jumped up and made a run for the Raptor's position.

*******************************************************

"Target lock on Optimus Primal."

"No, give me target lock on our brave little Maximal heroin."

"Yes sir, Target locked."

"FIRE!"

The Predacon ship opened fire on Wind Chaser's assault force.

"Take cover!" yelled Wind Chaser as the ground around them exploded.

"What?!" exclaimed Megatron as soon as he spotted the ship. "Predacon's! Raptor's! Retreat!"

The battle was quickly ended as the aggressors retreated. 

"Uh... who the hell are they," asked Fire Dancer as she looked up at the black ship.

"Trouble," Rocksore said quietly.

"Wind Chaser where are you?" called Cheetor as he looked around frantically.

"I'm over here AHHH!"

"Wind Chaser!"

"I'm fine just a minor wound I'll live."

"Good," Cheetor said with a sigh of relief.

The ship hovered over the Maximals for a few cycles before it veered off and left the area.

*******************************************************

"Where now sir?"

"To the Raptor base."

"Yes sir!"

*******************************************************

"Is everyone all right?" asked Optimus.

"All okay here big bot," chimed Cheetor.

"Cheetor I thought I told you"

"He knows what you said," commented Wind Chaser. " But I ordered him to follow me."

"Wind Chaser your hurt!"

"Na, just a scratch."

"A scratch, if that's what you call a scratch I'd hate to see a flesh wound," said Rattrap in his annoying sarcastic way.

"Shut up Rattrap!" Optimus barked. "I thought I told you to stay inside."

"This is not the time to tell me how to live my life Optimus."

"Then when is the time?!"

"Never Let's just discuss this later in private after I'm repaired."

Optimus resigned, for now, because his first concern was for Wind Chaser and their child. Wind Chaser headed straight to the repair bay as Optimus assessed the base damage. He knew not to press Wind Chaser any farther. Even though he knew how mad it would make her, he still sent Cheetor to keep an eye on her.

"I don't need an escort Cheetor."

"I know, but big bot wanted"

"Wanted you to make sure I'm okay. I know."

"No actually he wanted me to make sure you went to get repaired."

"Figures!" she laughed "but I'm fine Cheetor trust me."

"Okay" he said hesitantly before he started back to the command center. He stopped when Wind Chaser screamed out in pain and fell to the floor.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know get Rhinox. Don't tell Optimus, I don't want to scare him. Just say I need to ask Rhinox a few questions."

"All right," he hesitated not knowing if he should leave her or not.

"Go, I'll be fine. AHH!"

"But"

"I said go!"

Cheetor raced down the corridor to find Rhinox. Dinobot was checking the ship for any structural weaknesses when he happened upon Wind Chaser in the hall.

"Dinobot," she said in a pain filled voice.

He said nothing to her plea for help. Instead put the equipment he was carrying down, picked her up and turned on his com.

"Dinobot to Rhinox."

~What is it Dinobot?~

"Can you please assist me at my quarters for emergency repairs."

There was something in Dinobot's voice that put him on edge that told him to haul @$$. ~On my way.~

He reached to Dinobot's quarters to asses the situation. Upon arrival he was horrified at what he found.

"Oh no. Dinobot keep her online as long as possible. I'll be right back," Rhinox said before he raced off to get the equipment he needed for Wind Chaser's repairs.

Mean while Cheetor searched frantically for Rhinox.

"Hey big bot have you seen Rhinox?"

"Cheetor what are you doing? I thought I asked you"

"I know, but Wind Chaser wants to talk to Rhinox."

"He was called to Dinobot's quarters. Cheetor is something wrong?"

Cheetor tried to lie, but he couldn't.

"Something's wrong with Wind Chaser," he finally blurted out after fidgeting for a few cycles.

"What?!" Optimus exclaimed before he rushed down the hall.

"Wait!" Cheetor called after him.

Optimus raced down the hall toward Dinobot's quarters. He was about to enter, but was pulled back into the hall forcefully and the door closed and locked after that someone entered. Optimus did not recognize Rhinox as the perpetrator. All he cared about was Wind Chaser's safety.

"Will someone shut him up," Wind Chaser said annoyed at Optiums' continual pounding at the door.

"You can't blame him for being concerned for you," Rhinox said flatly.

"Wind Chaser to Rocksore," Wind Chaser called over her com.

~How can I assist you Sir?~

"Will you pleeeaase (a shock of pain caused her to extend the word) escort Optimus Primal away from Dinobot's quarters and keep him quarantined in the command center until further notice."

~Yes sir.~

"I know he's concerned Rhinox, but now is not the time. AHHHHHH!"

A few cycles later the banging at the door stopped.

"Why?'

"Why what?"

"Why this Rhinox?' asked Wind Chaser "I was only shot in the shoulder."

"But you fell hard. The force caused the life support systems going to the protoform to disengage too soon."

Another tremor racked Wind Chaser.

"Can you still save the protoform?"

"If we work fast enough, but I'm going to need Dinobot's help."

The whole time Dinobot was standing with his arms crossed across his chest, but at the mention of helping he gave a shocked look and became very uneasy.

Meanwhile Rocksore escorted Optimus Primal to the command center. Rattrap, Fire Dancer, Cheetor, and Rogue tried to keep him calm, while Rocksore stood guard.

"Stop pacing your making me dizzy," laughed Fire Dancer.

"Yeah big bot, she'll be okay. Rhinox will fix her," said Cheetor cheerfully.

"You act like this is your first time becoming a father," laughed Rogue.

"This is the first time," Optimus stated flatly.

"Sure it is," Fire Dancer whispered under her breath.

Everyone but Optimus laughed.

Two megacycles and one Grand Canyon later, Dinobot escorted a very weak Wind Chaser into the command center.

"Wind Chaser!" exclaimed a startled, yet relieved Optimus.

She gave a weak smile and hugged Optimus. "Hey not so hard you big ape. Rhinox wants me to use an R chamber for my shoulder now, so if you'll excuse me." she said as she stepped into the chamber. Right before it closed she added, "Oh and by the way congratulations it's a boy."

The door closed and Optimus passed out. (For some reason some guys can't handle this kind of news in a respectable manner. Oh well maybe tomorrow Wind Chaser may let him hold his son).

Tune in text time same cat time, same cat channel.

How pathetic can Optimus be? Oops I lied about getting all the answers. That's chapter nine. I'm getting ahead of myself again. I promise that if I get several reviews (more then just two or three) I'll post the next part soon. Now that schools out I have tons of free time on my hands. "No more pencils, no more books, no more teachers, dirty looks! Yippee!"

Smile, Live, Laugh, Love and God Bless.


End file.
